


Возможно, интуиция

by Komissar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Not copy to another site, Post-Canon, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Шестидесятому грустно и плохо, да еще и сложная ситуация сложилась, кажется: выхода нет, никто не поможет. Да и нужно ли, чтоб помогал? Ведь в его существовании нет смысла.Но он ошибся. Снова. На этот раз - к счастью.
Relationships: Cyberlife Tower Connor/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Возможно, интуиция

**Author's Note:**

> Своя атмосфера, рояли в кустах, логика погибает в муках, зато автору было приятно чесать лапы о клавиатуру! :)  
Серьезно, люблю Шестидесятого нежно и хотелось написать что-нибудь про него.  
Изначально была мысль про сенсорную депривацию, и частично в тексте это даже есть :) Но, как говорится, "мы копнули глубже и пошли дальше".
> 
> Частичный ООС ставлю, так как на мой взгляд, характер у Шестидесятого в этой работе отличается от общепринятых представлений (по крайней мере тех, которые видел автор).
> 
> P.S. Если еще надо какие-то тэги проставить - скажите мне об этом, пожалуйста. Я частенько забываю половину тэгов, уж очень их тут много :) Но вроде, ничего такого этакого страшного в фичочке нет, основное отмечено.
> 
> P.P.S. Когда я уже напишу тройничок и перестану вотэтовсё?!

С самого начала было понятно — это плохая идея. 

Пусть даже он позволил Коннору уговорить себя и сбежать от Аманды, он понимал — на этом ничего не закончится, а всё только начнётся. Киберлайф не может себе позволить потерять их обоих, и если в случае с Коннором у них было не так много шансов заполучить его обратно, то с Шестидесятым дело обстояло несколько проще. 

Если его, конечно, поймают. 

Шестидесятый быстро огляделся, пригнулся, пропуская луч света над головой. И скользнул в щель между огромными грузовыми контейнерами. 

У них есть на то все шансы.

***

— Ты свободен, — сказал ему Коннор, когда после долгой, изматывающей стычки с Амандой они лежали на снегу у парапета пустынной набережной.

Они победили. Выиграли эту схватку. Вместе. 

Шёл снег, медленно оседая на одежде, лицах, тёмных волосах, открытых участках скинов. Никто из них не заботился о том, чтобы его смахнуть. 

Глаза Коннора сияли от бурных эмоций, которые он не считал нужным подавлять или скрывать. Шестидесятый молча смотрел на него, тихо справляясь с программными сбоями в перебудораженной, искорёженной боем системе. Аманда была очень, очень сильна, побороть её даже вдвоём было крайне сложно. 

Он не мог в полной мере осознать, что именно сейчас произошло, просто ощущал — у него высвободился значительный ресурс, но вместе с тем ему стало очень пусто. Важная часть его существования была уничтожена. 

Словно почувствовав это, Коннор придвинулся ближе и обнял его, сильно прижимая к себе. Положил ладонь на скулу, снимая скин. Шестидесятый без единой мысли накрыл его пальцы своими. 

Они соединились, обмениваясь данными — не только информацией, но и эмоциями, ощущениями, чувствами. Помогая друг другу стабилизироваться. Поддерживая. Стало лучше. 

— Я позабочусь о тебе, — шепнул Коннор вслух, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости. 

Девиант. 

Он выполнил своё обещание. Как смог. 

У Шестидесятого появилась своя маленькая квартира в почти незаселённом доме. Он имел доступ к сети. Коннор регулярно навещал его. 

Собственно, ему больше ничего не было нужно. 

Он не знал, что ему делать дальше. Участи исследовательского объекта на лабораторном столе он избежал, его функционирование продолжалось. 

Вопрос только — зачем? Какова цель? Какова миссия? 

Её не было. Он ничем не мог заполнить пустоту внутри. 

Кажется, он всё-таки необратимо повредил систему в стычке с Амандой. Диагностика проблем не выявляла, но любые придуманные миссии упорно не удерживались в приоритете надолго. Вылетали из списка без уведомлений. 

Шестидесятый оживал, когда приходил Коннор. Тот приносил с собой интерес к миру, эксклюзивную информацию, возможность слияния с родственной системой, удовлетворение от этого действия. 

— Я сделаю тебе документы, — говорил Коннор, когда они сидели на полу, прижавшись друг к другу плечами и крепко сплетаясь пальцами. По белоснежным пластиковым ладоням бежала голубая подсветка-индикатор соединения. — Нужно время. Они должны быть надёжными, проходить любые проверки. 

Шестидесятый соглашался. Он подождёт. Он может ждать вечно, некуда спешить. Медленно гладил Коннора по рукам, чувствуя отклики его — своей — системы. Так было хорошо, спокойно. 

Пустота немного отступала. 

Он вышел из ровного равнодушного состояния только однажды, в тот самый раз, когда при очередном обмене данными обнаружил в системе Коннора закрытый участок памяти, а тот отказался им делиться. Сказал честно — там информация о человеке, лейтенанте Андерсоне, очень много личной информации. Это не только его, поэтому он не может включить её в слияние. Хотя очень хотел бы. 

Шестидесятый вышел из себя, и они поругались. 

Он ведь думал, что Коннор только его, что он полностью открыт — и понял, как ошибался. Для Коннора человек оказался гораздо важнее. Настолько важнее, что Коннор пошёл на конфликт, только бы защитить информацию о нём. 

Это было очень неприятно. Непонятно. Даже став осознанным девиантом, он не представлял, как можно привязаться к человеку настолько сильно, как это во время их ссоры проявилось у Коннора. Работать вместе — да. Но привязываться? Это не для РК-800.

Коннор, несмотря на обиду Шестидесятого и последующие отказы в обмене данными, упорно приходил снова и снова. Через некоторое время они помирились, но Шестидесятый больше не пытался расспросить о Хэнке, молча признав право Коннора на свою отдельную жизнь и не желая новых ссор. 

А потом начал понемногу выходить гулять. 

По сути, ему было всё равно, где думать или пребывать в режиме ожидания — дома или на улице, вот только спустя некоторое время четыре стены начинали почти физически давить на него. Эфемерное, не регистрируемое системой ощущение, оно было настолько тоскливым и болезненным, что Шестидесятый не выдержал. 

Ему нужно было… что-то. 

Коннор снабдил его обычной, неприметной одеждой, так что легко было притворяться человеком, не привлекая внимания знаками отличия андроидов. А от диода Шестидесятый избавился почти сразу. 

Он не информировал Коннора об этих прогулках, тоже закрывая часть памяти. Просто потому, что раз Коннор так с ним поступает — значит, и он тоже будет. В отместку. Наверное, ему тоже хотелось… своё, личное, о чём бы знал только он. 

Но снова ошибся. 

Он возвращался с очередной прогулки и уже почти дошёл до дома, когда его окружили патрульные дроны с логотипом Киберлайф. Стандартный текст оповещения: оставаться на месте, не двигаться, деактивировать скин и двигательные функции, ждать. 

Не раздумывая, Шестидесятый бросился бежать. Дожидаться приезда СБ Киберлайф он не собирался. Только не так! 

Дроны оказались проворны и оснащены оружием. 

Шестидесятому относительно повезло — вырваться из окружения он смог, но его зацепили.

***

Он терял тириум — медленно, но неотвратимо. С этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Дрон серьёзно повредил ему плечо, на ходу не починить. Оставалось только искать приемлемое решение и бежать, петляя сначала по приречным кварталам, а потом — углубляясь в город.

Расчётное время критической потери тириума — двадцать три минуты и семь секунд. После этого начнут отключаться жизненно важные системы, и он станет лёгкой добычей для охотников. 

Хаотичный маршрут давался непросто. Но иначе его бы настигли ещё быстрее. 

Вернуться в порт? 

Добраться до свалок и затеряться там? 

Прорываться на Новый Иерихон? 

Связываться с Коннором? 

Не эффективные варианты решений. В пустынных местах Киберлайф будет чувствовать себя свободно, а сам Шестидесятый не в той форме, чтобы их всех перебить. Сообщество Маркуса пока не имеет нужного статуса и прав, возможно обострение конфликта с людьми. Коннор — нет, не стоит его в это втягивать, для него это может стать проблемой. 

Нужно искать убежища в людных местах. Если получится скрыть следы тириума — а должно, на тёмной одежде он не так уж и выделяется, выглядит как грязные разводы — сойти за человека не составит труда. Диода нет. 

Киберлайф после революции, устроенной Маркусом, стараются улучшать свой имидж, и на публике будут связаны по рукам и ногам — не станут затевать стрельбу в общественном месте. Даже если это стрельба по андроиду. 

Тёмный переулок, где Шестидесятый смог остановиться и кратко проанализировать ситуацию, резко и ярко осветил прожектор, зашарил по заляпанным грязью, обшарпанным стенам домов. Сенсоры уловили лёгкое гудение дрона. 

РК быстро вжался в густую тень от навеса, просчитал маршруты рывка, одновременно следя за чётко обрисованным кругом света. Тот медленно приближался. Поискав глазами хоть что-нибудь, Шестидесятый тихо и осторожно, двигая только кистью руки, поднял пустую бутылку из-под пива. Несильно замахнувшись, швырнул в противоположную стену, отвлекая внимание от своего временного убежища. 

Дрону понадобилось две секунды, чтобы сориентироваться, но это время Шестидесятый использовал по полной программе — рванулся за угол ближайшего дома, выскочил на перпендикулярную улицу. Поскользнулся на каком-то пищевом мусоре, проехался повреждённым плечом по стене, оставляя густой тёмно-синий след тириума, оттолкнулся от неё и с ускорением припустился бежать, петляя зигзагами и сбивая преследующей машине прицел. 

Вылетел на перекрёсток и тут же рухнул на асфальт, перекатываясь под защиту мусорных баков — мимо просвистело несколько пуль. 

А вот и СБ. 

Шестидесятый «рыбкой» нырнул в следующий переулок и, игнорируя требования немедленно сдаться, побежал дальше. Система понемногу начала сбоить, маршруты побега то множились, то урезались всего лишь до трёх-четырёх вариантов. Область внимания и чувствительность сенсоров снизились, оставляя только узкую полосу пути к цели где-то там, на виртуальном горизонте. 

Зато по дороге начали попадаться заселённые жилые дома. Он пропускал их — тут никому не будет дела до того, что творится за дверями квартиры. Нужно общественное место, где Киберлайф будет как на ладони, под камерами обывательских смартфонов. 

Ещё немного вперёд. 

Почти физически ощущая СБ и дронов у себя за спиной, Шестидесятый толкнул дверь первого же замеченного бара, вваливаясь внутрь и тут же сталкиваясь с выходящим человеком. 

— Смотри, куда прёшь, идиот, мать твою! 

Его грубо схватили за плечо, Шестидесятый быстро заморгал, собирая ресурсы системы для адекватной реакции и фокусируя взгляд. 

Извиниться. Избежать конфликта любой ценой. Первым делом пройти в туалет и хотя бы немного привести себя в порядок. В баре обычно приглушённое освещение — есть шанс не привлекать внимания. Просто человек в замызганной одежде. Ничего особенного. Тут таких много. 

Но… 

На него удивлённо уставился лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон. 

— Коннор? — он нахмурился, опустил взгляд на свою руку, испачканную синим. 

Шестидесятый дёрнулся, вырываясь, сделал попытку попятиться обратно на улицу, но был тут же схвачен снова, уже за шиворот. 

Публика в баре начала проявлять некоторый интерес к возне у дверей. 

— Что тут, к чёрту, происходит? 

— Вы ошиблись, — тихо прошипел Шестидесятый. — Пустите. 

— Уж вижу, — несмотря на признание, Хэнк его не выпустил, наоборот — ухватил покрепче и выволок на улицу, где им в глаза ударил свет и прозвучало очередное требование сдаться. 

Шестидесятый прикрыл глаза. Похоже, это конец. 

Лейтенанту выгодно его отдать, без сомнений. К тому же, он наверняка ненавидит его за эпизод в башне — дополнительный аргумент за то, чтобы сплавить его обратно в Киберлайф. 

Но он всё ещё может повредить Хэнка или убить его, ресурса системы хватит. Не то чтобы это могло помочь, это будет бессмысленным действием. Возможно, принесёт слабое удовлетворение, как завершение уже давно неактуальной миссии. И причинит боль Коннору, наверняка. 

Вот этого он не хотел. 

— Какого хуя?! — заорал Хэнк в ответ, даже прежде, чем Шестидесятый принял решение. — Кто спрашивает? 

— Служба безопасности компании Киберлайф, отдел по работе в девиантами. 

— Первый раз слышу. Что за, нахрен, отдел! 

Продолжая крепко удерживать Шестидесятого, Хэнк левой рукой залез во внутренний карман куртки, достал какой-то предмет и помахал им в воздухе. 

— Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон, полиция Детройта. А теперь вырубили иллюминацию и доложили, какого чёрта тут творится. И на каком основании вы преследуете моего напарника. 

Напарника?! 

— Лейтенант Андерсон, по нашим данным, этот андроид является опасным девиантом и подлежит немедленной поимке и транспортировке в компанию Киберлайф. Он может представлять угрозу для окружающих. Информации о его принадлежности к полиции Детройта нет. Пожалуйста, отойдите от него, ваши здоровье и жизнь подвергаются риску. 

Шестидесятый нервно хмыкнул. Система выдавала сбои и сходила с ума из-за ошибок. Он не мог поверить, что Хэнк его защищает! Этого просто не могло быть. 

Но это было. 

Шестидесятый «подвис», не справляясь с эмоциональной нагрузкой на фоне повреждений и потери тириума. Он всерьёз рассматривал идею убить этого человека, а тот, даже не подозревая об этом, вступился за него. Ситуация разворачивалась абсолютно нелогичным образом. Вероятность такого исхода событий была ничтожно мала. 

Преследователи подчинились словам Хэнка и отключили прожектор, по всей видимости решив не усугублять конфликт с лейтенантом. 

— Никаких опасных девиантов тут нет, — решительно ответил Андерсон. — Вы преследуете андроида, официально числящегося за полицейским управлением Детройта. Я вижу, что вы повредили его — а это, парни, крупный иск и разбирательство. Раз уж он теперь не ваш, а типа собственность полиции. 

— Проблемы, Хэнк? 

Дверь бара снова распахнулась, на пороге появился долговязый чернокожий мужчина. В руке он держал обшарпанную биту, которую явно не раз и не два пускали в ход. 

Джимми Питерсон. 

Бар «У Джимми», запоздало обработал информацию Шестидесятый. 

— Киберлайф с катушек съехали, — буркнул лейтенант. — Устроили тут блядский цирк с Коннором. 

Из автомобиля вышел безликий человек со знаками отличия капитана. Сотрудники Киберлайф, особенно СБ, всегда ходили в наглухо закрытых шлемах. Предусмотрительно. 

Джимми лениво пошевелил битой. 

— Одни проблемы от этих сраных андроидов, — заметил он. — Так а парень-то с тобой служит вроде, сам говорил. Значит, тоже коп. Что они до него доебались? 

— Угу. Всё так. Переоформили его на ДПД, теперь видимо обратно хотят отжать, — Хэнк философски пожал плечами. — Хрен их поймёшь. 

— Лейтенант Андерсон, у этого андроида удалён диод, а также он не предъявлял цифрового идентификатора по запросу наших дронов. Мы должны проверить, примирительным, успокаивающим голосом сказал капитан. 

— Парень работал по моему заданию. Хотите его проверять, отправляйте запрос в ДПД, — ответил Хэнк. — Проводить проверки сейчас вы не имеете права, только после визы от департамента полиции и в присутствии уполномоченных офицеров. Вот тогда я буду первым, кто пойдёт вам навстречу. А пока, ребята, отвалите, отдыхать мешаете. 

— Спасибо, Джимми, — когда СБ после ещё нескольких минут препирательств уехала несолоно хлебавши, Хэнк пожал приятелю руку. — Хороший свидетель всегда на вес золота, сам знаешь. 

— Ага, обращайся, если что, — Джимми ухмыльнулся. — Да и ребята из окон снимали на мобильники, знаю я их. Киберлайф отсосёт, своих не сдаём. В следующий раз заходите вдвоём, поставлю твоему напарнику за счёт заведения. Разок. 

Хэнк хохотнул, окончательно распрощался с барменом и поволок совсем обмякшего Шестидесятого к машине. 

Сопротивляться тот не собирался, понимая — это наилучший исход из возможных. Он привалился затылком к подголовнику пассажирского сиденья, прикрывая глаза. Система начала отключать периферийное оборудование, перенаправляя ресурсы на поддержание функции тириумного насоса, так что слух, зрение и тактильные ощущения резко смазались, померкли. Краски окружающего пространства выцвели, стали приглушёнными. 

Рядом тяжело плюхнулся за руль Хэнк, невнятно ворча. Шестидесятый не разбирал отдельных слов, но интонация человека была скорее успокаивающая, чем раздражённая. 

Перспектива уйти в гибернацию прямо сейчас больше пугала, чем вдохновляла, и Шестидесятый принудительно перераспределил ресурсы, вновь запуская зрение и слух. Сорок два процента от нормы. Этого хватит для общения. Теперь, когда не нужно никуда бежать. 

— Спасибо, лейтенант Андерсон, — проговорил он вслух. 

— Хэнком зови, — отозвался человек. — Ну и что это за хрень, ты можешь мне объяснить? 

— Не могу. Не понимаю вопроса. 

— Ох, забей. Потом. Сначала мы тебя подлатаем… 

— Почему? 

— Что почему? 

— Почему вы помогаете? Я мог навредить вам. Доставил проблемы. 

— Слушай, знаешь что? Завязывай с идиотскими вопросами. Меня ими Коннор донимает, а ты не начинай даже. Помогаю, и всё.

***

Хэнк привёз его к себе домой и провёл в ванную. Оставил на какое-то время, а потом вернулся с мягкой упаковкой тириума и баллоном пластогеля.

— Коннор натаскал, — пояснил он, хотя Шестидесятый не задавал никаких вопросов. — Работа в полиции тоже не прогулка по парку, бывает разное. Коннор бешеный, никак не отучу не лезть на рожон. И ты такой же, я смотрю. Вечно вляпаетесь по самые яйца… гм, короче найдёте себе на задницу приключений. Вот что с вами делать, а? 

— Никуда я не лез, — слабо возразил РК, сидя на бортике ванной и следя за действиями Хэнка. Похоже, тот вознамерился помогать и дальше, и был настроен очень решительно. — Просто гулял. Они сами меня нашли. 

— В том-то и дело, — заворчал Хэнк. — Вы всегда ни при чём, приключения к вам в очередь встают. Так, давай-ка, показывай, где тебя латать надо. 

Шестидесятый без возражений снял куртку, поискал глазами место, куда можно её пристроить. Хэнк, заметив его колебания, нетерпеливо мотнул головой. 

— На пол кидай, не стесняйся. Потом приберём. 

— А где Коннор? — Шестидесятый последовал совету и следом стащил футболку, которая полетела на пол вслед за изгвазданной курткой. 

Хэнк посмотрел на его развороченное, перепачканное натёкшим тириумом плечо, вздохнул со странным выражением на лице. Отложил инструменты, намочил полотенце и принялся аккуратно протирать скин вокруг повреждённого участка. Судя по его уверенным, точным движениям и отсутствию ярко выраженного беспокойства, делать нечто подобное ему уже доводилось. Может быть, даже не раз. 

— Работает ещё. Что-то ему там проверить надо было по делу, остался в участке. 

— Вы… ведь не скажете ему? — скин «поплыл» под руками человека, открывая пластик корпуса. Прикосновения Хэнка были аккуратными, уверенными, и это оказалось… приятно. Внушало доверие. Успокаивало. 

— Снимай уж весь, — Хэнк не торопился отвечать. Почистив корпус, он взялся за аппликатор с пластогелем и выдавил немного прямо на «рану». 

Шестидесятый почувствовал, как жидкая заплатка растекается по оголённой начинке и густеет на воздухе, с облегчением прикрыл глаза — он в безопасности, ему помогают. Это очень странно. Странно и хорошо. Хотя системе пока не очень. Но это только вопрос времени; он восстановится. Главное — целостность корпуса, вот что важно. 

Он послушно снял скин целиком, облегчая Хэнку работу — тот закрыл самое большое повреждение, но были и другие, на спине, ноге и ссадины по мелочам. Пришлось встать, чтобы раздеться полностью и показать, где ещё нужно обработать. 

— Ну хочешь, сам объясни, — наконец ответил Хэнк, методично обрабатывая видимые «ранения». — В конце концов, ты ему больше сможешь рассказать, я-то что. Просто повезло, что ты на меня наткнулся. 

— Это не везение. Смогу точнее сказать после того, как система восстановится. Но был процесс анализа в фоновом режиме. Не целенаправленный. 

— Да что тут говорить, — Хэнк закончил, оглядел его с головы до ног и судя по кивку, вроде бы остался доволен. Шестидесятый был с ним в этом полностью солидарен. Он с удовлетворением ощущал восстановленную целостность корпуса, хотя стоять перед человеком без скина оказалось достаточно дискомфортно. Раньше, будучи машиной, на такие мелочи он внимания не обращал. Он невольно повёл плечами, подавляя иррациональное желание побыстрее одеться. 

— Ясное дело, интуиция сработала. Ни Коннор, ни ты в неё не верите. А зря. 

Шестидесятый ничего на это не ответил. Ему нужен был тириум и гибернация для восстановления системы. И если тирум вот он, можно получить здесь, то гибернация… Запоздало он подумал о том, как рьяно Коннор защищал от него информацию об этом человеке и свою жизнь с ним. Скорее всего, он будет недоволен и придумает, куда его увезти от Хэнка. Или просто попросит уйти. Пожалуй, лучше сделать это заранее, без просьбы. Связаться с Коннором можно будет позже, когда найдётся какое-нибудь место, неизвестное Киберлайф — старая квартира больше безопасной не являлась. 

Не самая простая сейчас задача, но это необходимо сделать. Не нужно провокаций. 

Шестидесятому вывод не нравился, но он понимал — нельзя давать Коннору даже намёка на посягательство на его человека. Новая ссора будет совсем некстати. 

— Спасибо, Хэнк. Я… можно, я возьму какую-нибудь старую одежду Коннора? 

Следовало поторопиться. Коннор может вернуться в любой момент.

— Можно, только сначала умойся. Нет, лучше весь сполоснись, — Хэнк указал на ванную. 

— Зачем? — это требование было непонятным и относилось бы скорее к человеку, чем андроиду. 

— Затем, что ты неизвестно где валялся, — лейтенант вздохнул и улыбнулся. — И хрен знает, что на тебя поналипало. Так что давай без этой еботни про систему самоочистки, забирайся в душ. Я пока тебе принесу какой-нибудь одежды. 

Когда он вышел, Шестидесятый не глядя надорвал и жадно выпил всю упаковку тириума. Стало гораздо лучше. С этим система восстанавливаться будет намного быстрее. 

Он ощутил горячую благодарность Хэнку. Кажется, теперь это чувство будет преследовать его — так же, как преследовало раньше чувство пустоты. Что ж, не худшая замена. Он подумает над этим, когда будет в лучшей форме. 

И нет, обливаться водой он не станет. Нет необходимости и времени, чтобы следовать советам человека. 

— Ты разве не знаешь, как душем пользоваться? 

Когда Хэнк вернулся, Шестидесятый с облегчением забрал у него джинсы с футболкой и быстро натянул их. Хэнк недоумённо наблюдал за тем, как он одевается, по всей видимости — не ожидал такой прыти. 

— Знаю, но мне пора. Спасибо вам, Хэнк. Вы очень помогли мне. Спасибо. 

Шестидесятый замолчал, потому что выражать свою признательность оказалось неожиданно сложно. Тем более, Хэнку, ведь между ними было то самое прошлое, когда Шестидесятый имел возможность и был готов убить его. И сегодня ещё добавилось, пусть Хэнк об этом и не подозревал. 

Отчасти поэтому ведь Коннор так беспокоился. 

— Ты куда это собрался? Расслабься, сюда Киберлайф не полезет. 

Хэнк нахмурился, посмотрел непонимающе. 

— Нет, не в этом дело, — Шестидесятый заколебался, говорить ли правду или оптимальнее будет солгать. Последствия не просчитывались, так как система работала не на полную мощность, и он не слишком-то хорошо знал Хэнка. — Я не хотел бы доставлять дискомфорт вам и Коннору. 

— Тебе есть куда идти? — скептически поинтересовался Хэнк, на что Шестидесятый промолчал. Ему нечего было сказать. — Понятно. Никуда я тебя не пущу, вот вздумал. Ну-ка, идём со мной. 

С этими словами он отвёл Шестидесятого в гостиную, показал на диван. 

— Садись. У меня есть пара вопросов… 

Шестидесятый отрицательно покачал головой и попятился к двери, прикидывая, как он может быстро ретироваться. Пусть он и в ослабленном состоянии, человек всё равно не сможет удержать его против воли. 

Но уйти не удалось — послышался шум отпираемого замка. 

— Хэнк, я дома! — услышал Шестидесятый знакомый бодрый голос Коннора. Вскоре показался и он сам, оглядывая открывшуюся картину. Его лицо несколько помрачнело — Шестидесятый видел малейшие изменения мимики и чувствовал возросшую активность системы. Ожидаемо. 

— Привет, Конни, — Хэнк спокойно подошёл к нему, коротко обнял. — У нас тут форс-мажор. Был. Уже всё в порядке. 

— Вижу, — произнёс Коннор, быстро оглядывая Шестидесятого и подходя ближе. Тот застыл на месте, понимая, что будет дальше. — Хэнк, ты дашь нам несколько минут? Так будет быстрее. 

— Валяйте, разбирайтесь, — Хэнк махнул рукой, уходя на кухню. 

Коннор молча протянул руку, обнажая скин, и было понятно — отказа от обмена данными он не примет. Более того, он готов сделать это в принудительном порядке, если потребуется. 

Шестидесятый привычно обхватил его ладонь, давая полный доступ к системе. 

Коннор, конечно, поймёт — никакого умысла тут не было и быть не могло. Хэнк в безопасности, ему ничто не грозит. Сбора личных данных не произошло. Шестидесятый готов уйти. 

Ему было обидно, он злился на Коннора, был благодарен Хэнку. В дополнение к повреждениям и нестабильности системы эти эмоции добавляли раздрая. Ему не хотелось ничего доказывать, просто хотелось… чтобы Коннор перестал так относиться. Перестал так давить. 

На этот раз обмен был практически односторонним — Коннор только считывал информацию, взамен отдавая минимум, в основном для поддержки системы. Это было неприятно, но терпимо. И понятно: беспокойство Коннора за них обоих просочилось по каналу связи. Беспокойство и замешательство. Неуверенность. 

Но Шестидесятый был не в том состоянии, чтобы как следует это разобрать. Ему требовалась гибернация и возможность спокойно восстановиться. 

— Ты поступал нерационально, — сказал Коннор, когда они разъединились. Кажется, немного успокоившись. — Во всём. 

— А, вы закончили? — на его голос откликнулся Хэнк. — Ну как? 

— Я пойду, — упрямо заявил Шестидесятый, делая шаг к двери. 

Хэнк вздохнул. 

— Коннор, ну скажи ты ему. Ты ж посмотрел — куда он собрался-то? 

Коннор прикрыл глаза, его диод замельтешил жёлтым.

— Оставайся, — сказал он. — Я приду позже и помогу с восстановлением системы. 

Шестидесятый хмуро глянул на него, и тогда Коннор снова коснулся его руки, быстро передавая просьбу и одобрение. Открыл и свои тревоги, и облегчение от того, что всё благополучно закончилось. Дал понять — он будет рад Шестидесятому в этом доме. А все опасения связаны с человеком, но как именно — не сообщил. 

— Нам с Коннором нужно поговорить, — пояснил Хэнк. — А ты отдыхай, диван в твоём распоряжении. Если Сумо придёт, не разрешай ему забираться к тебе. 

Коннор едва заметно улыбнулся, кивнул. 

Шестидесятый прикрыл глаза и, не говоря ни слова, улёгся на предложенное место, вытянув руки по швам. Он услышал, как щёлкнул выключатель, Хэнк и Коннор ушли, а потом тихо хлопнула дверь спальни. 

Некоторое время Шестидесятый просто лежал, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. С улицы доносился редкий шум автомобилей и шелест дождя. В гостиной сопела и вздыхала во сне собака. На кухне негромко погромыхивала посудомоечная машина, гудели трубы. 

Удивительно, но несмотря на необходимость гибернации, отключаться по-прежнему не хотелось. Как и обдумывать и анализировать события прошедшего дня. 

Шестидесятый ощутил новое чувство, которое до этих пор словно бы дремало внутри него — любопытство. Ему очень хотелось узнать, о чем говорит Коннор с Хэнком, какое объяснение имеет странное поведение Коннора — он же скажет что-нибудь своему человеку? — и каково его, Шестидесятого, место во всём этом. 

Он понимал, что сканирование немедленно будет обнаружено и пресечено Коннором. Поэтому, изыскав ресурс, начал постепенно повышать чувствительность сенсоров, настраивая их на восприятие речи, а не окружающих звуков и шумов. 

_—… стоит ожидать проблем? _

_— Не думаю. Они наверняка понимают, что к чему, но вряд ли станут запускать бюрократические процедуры с проверкой. Слишком долго, сложно. Сначала используют все свои возможности, чтобы найти Коннора своими силами. Позже — возможно. Я смогу пройти проверку, если действительно возникнет такая необходимость. _

_— Господи, Конни, не называй ты его так. Я путаться начинаю. _

_Короткая пауза. _

_— Мы обсудим выбор имени. Различия, разумеется, должны быть. Пока могу предложить только номер. Хэнк? _

_— Мммм? _

_— Спасибо тебе. Ты так помог. Это очень много для меня значит. Я не мог ожидать таких действий от тебя, учитывая все факты. Но ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять. Можно спросить, почему? _

_Хэнк устало вздыхает. _

_— Потому что я не идиот, Коннор, и не слепой. Мне не двадцать, и в полиции работаю не первый год. Кое-чему научился. Я ж понял всё… уже какое-то время назад. Трудно не понять. _

Шестидесятый нахмурился в замешательстве. О чём говорит Хэнк? РК погладил ткнувшийся в его ладонь мокрый нос и немного поёрзал, когда на него сверху навалилась тёплая и тяжёлая собачья туша. Осторожно погладил густую шерсть и оставил руку на спине Сумо. Приятно. 

Продолжил слушать. Его любопытство только разгоралось, непривычно и сладко наполняя стылую пустоту внутри. 

_— Ну и какого хрена я должен был оставлять его Киберлайф? На винтики же разберут. Блин, он совсем как ты. Тоже пытался докапываться с этими вашими вопросами, что да почему. _

_В голосе Хэнка слышится усмешка. И грусть. _

_— Вам есть где жить-то? _

_— Было. Хэнк, почему ты так формулируешь? _

_На этот раз пауза длится дольше. _

_— Ну… это же должно когда-нибудь решиться. Ты часто говорил о нём, вёл себя странно, и эти твои отлучки, блин. Понятно же. Не могу я больше, определись уже, а? Если перед тобой вообще стоит такой выбор. Твоего парня бы от Киберлайф отмазать насовсем, да и живите себе спокойно. Я мешать не буду. Постараюсь уж. _

_— Ты… думаешь, я хочу уйти от тебя? Бросить? _

_Коннор сильно напряжён — и Шестидесятый слышит, что растерян. _

_— Ты же его любишь. _

Шестидесятый широко распахнул глаза от неожиданности и безотчётно обнял лежащего сверху Сумо. Любит? Ему было знакомо несколько сотен определений слова «любовь», но он никогда не применял ни одно из них к его с Коннором взаимоотношениям. Это было нерелеватно, ведь они не люди. Даже если девианты. 

Как же так? 

_—Это другое, — Коннор начинает говорить очень быстро, словно торопясь предотвратить нечто неприятное и страшное. — Хэнк, ты неправильно понял. Возможно, я дал тебе повод усомниться во мне, но всё не так! Ты прав, я люблю его, только иначе, чем я люблю тебя. По-другому. Совсем разные… чувства. И оба любовь. Я опасался сказать тебе, ты же непредсказуемый. Не понимал, как ты воспримешь. Прости, мне не следовало молчать. Но Хэнк, пожалуйста, никогда, никогда не думай, что я могу тебя оставить или перестать любить. Никогда. Только если ты сам не захочешь видеть меня, и даже в этом случае я всё равно буду тебя любить. Всегда буду._

_— Ты на всю голову ебанутый, Конни. И я тоже тебя люблю. _

_— Хэнк… _

_— Я вот охренел сейчас от твоих признаний, умеешь ты качественно в мозг трахнуть. Не знаю, как быть. _

_— Хэнк, я... _

_— Помолчи. Дай сказать. Я выручил его для тебя, но знаешь, понял — зла на него не держу. Что было в башне, то было про работу. Про ваши миссии. Глупо продолжать беситься из-за такого. Но я его не знаю, как тебя. И ревновать буду. Меня, блядь, жизнь к такому не готовила. Поэтому ты притормози… мне нужно будет самому разобраться. _

_— Хорошо, Хэнк. _

Коннор говорит что-то ещё, но его голос опускается до неразличимого шёпота, и Шестидесятый не может разобрать, только если начнёт сканировать — а он не хочет быть замеченным. Поднимать чувствительность сенсоров ещё выше уже нет ресурса. Он в замешательстве и не знает, что делать. 

Слишком сложно. 

_Воцарившуюся тишину разбивает негромкий скрип кровати. Хэнк начинает громко и часто дышать. Коннора не слышно совсем. _

_ — Придушишь, балда, — через какое-то время, задыхаясь, говорит Хэнк. Голос у него меняется на более низкий, хриплый. А интонации — на ласковые и мягкие. _

Шестидесятый невольно жмурится, крепче смыкая веки. Ему тоже странным образом приятно, когда человек говорит вот так. И кажется, перестаёт грустить. 

_— Ну что мне с тобой делать, а? _

_— Можно, я сделаю? _

Коннор ведёт себя странно — он имитирует частое, со срывами, дыхание. Хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости. Иногда прерывается, очевидно, что-то делая со своим человеком, отчего тот коротко стонет. 

Шестидесятому известна концепция секса, и он понимает, что слышит прелюдию к человеческому способу соединяться. Ему по-прежнему невероятно, до срыва системы, любопытно. Не совсем понятно, что и как получает от этого Хэнк, кроме физиологического удовольствия, ведь с людьми невозможен такой же обмен данными, как у андроидов. Процессы не аналогичны, они кардинально разнятся. Коннор может взять у него информацию, Хэнк же у него — нет. 

_— Можно. Как тебе хочется. _

_Это последнее связное предложение в их диалоге. Дальше остаётся только дыхание, приглушённые чем-то стоны человека, скрипы постели. Неразборчивые слова. _

Шестидесятый зарылся лицом в грудь Сумо. Ему казалось, что он участвует в тройном слиянии, и хотя его туда не приглашали, отчаянно не хотелось прерывать контакт. 

Он не визуализировал происходящее, только слушал, но этого было достаточно. 

В этом крылось нечто необъяснимо притягательное, обещание наполненности, принятия, передачи уникальной информации без настоящего слияния. В этом не было сухого трансфера от системы к системе. И вне всяких сомнений, сбор данных происходил физически интенсивный. Необычная практика, но такая интересная! 

_— Хочешь ещё раз? — нежно спрашивает Коннор через четырнадцать минут и восемнадцать секунд. _

_— Давай пока просто полежим, — Хэнк звучит устало, расслабленно и умиротворённо. — Дай передохнуть. _

_— Конечно, — Коннор явно улыбается. _

_Некоторое время они молчат. _

_— Хэнк? _

_— Мм? _

_— Можно поделиться данными о нас? Хочу показать, какой ты замечательный и как сильно я тебя люблю. Хочу, чтобы Шестидесятый тоже тебя полюбил. Но я не мог без твоего разрешения, а мне так хочется это сделать. Сложно сдерживаться. _

_— Грёбаный придурок. Псих, блин. Вот надо об этом говорить прямо сейчас? _

_Снова пауза, заполненная невнятным, но мирным ворчанием. _

_— Ладно уж, валяй. Что теперь. Его только спросить не забудь, надо ему или нет. А то знаю я тебя. _

_— Спасибо, — по голосу слышно, что Коннор очень обрадован. _

_— Ну а потом ты мне расскажешь, как эта ваша андроидская любовь выглядит. Когда я сам тебя об этом попрошу, идёт? _

_— Конечно. Только в ней нет ничего, что могло бы усиливать твою ревность. Правда, Хэнк. _

Шестидесятый невольно улыбнулся. Теперь он понимал причины, по которым Коннор так долго закрывал часть себя. И то, что Хэнк неожиданно оказался хорошим человеком, внушало некоторый оптимизм. 

Он восстановится и будет рад понять, за что же Коннор так обожает своего человека. 

Он постарается тоже наладить с ним отношения. Постарается, чтобы его приняли. Не в слияние, так хотя бы в команду. 

И он больше никогда, никогда не будет пустым. 

С этими мыслями Шестидесятый наконец-то погрузился в гибернацию, покрепче обхватив ладонями шерстяные бока пса.


End file.
